Under the Bubbles
by DarkArticle
Summary: Sirius comes back early from Quidditch practise and Remus decides to show him the benefits of the prefects bathroom. But what will happen under the water? Contains slash, smut and some bad language


The sun rose over the hills that surrounded Hogwarts Castle, and the light invaded the Gryffindor boys dormitory through a crack in the curtains. Alarm clocks rung out, and a chorus of moans and groans echoed around the room from various teenage boys, however none seemed more reluctant than 6th years, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, having got less than 3 hours sleep as they had pulled an exceedingly elaborate prank on a group of Slytherin students which involved two angry gnomes, a bag of fake coins and Severus Snape. The boys unwillingly put on their uniforms and gathered textbooks and parchment together.

"Moooooooony." Sirius chirped.

Remus rolled his eyes and guessed what the following question would be.

"Sirius you should probably start doing your own homework, I'm surprised none of the teachers have caught on."

"Come on Remus, Flitwick is gonna kill me if I don't have it."

"Fine." Lupin begrudgingly handed over a piece of parchment as the boys walked down to the common room.

Remus sat with Sirius as he scribbled down the answers, watching James across from across the room.

James Potter was asking out Lily Evans for what seemed like the 1000th time this year. Remus rolled his eyes and smirked as Lily hit James over the head with her potions book and walked off in a huff.

Sirius finished copying the homework and they went down to the hall for breakfast.

The hall was already getting busy so the boys sat down and tucked into toast, eggs and sausages. James and Sirius were reminiscing their prank from the night before and laughed even harder when Snape sent a dirty look their way.

The school day dragged on and the boys all met in the common room after hours of learning had finally ended. James and Sirius had gone off to quidditch practise and Peter was getting extra potions tuition from Lily. Remus took this opportunity to settle down with a large mug of tea and his latest literary venture. He sat in his favourite armchair by the fire and lost himself in the new world he was now emerged in. About half an hour later Sirius runs in covered head to toe in mud. Remus looks up and rolls his eyes.

"What happened Padfoot?"

"Well James bet me a galleon that I couldn't stand up on my broom, long story short I owe James a galleon."

Moony smirked before walking over to Sirius.

"You can clean up in the Prefects bathroom, come with me."

The two walked through the corridors and finally arrived at a portrait on the 5th floor. Remus said the password and they both walked in.

Sirius stripped off his muddy Quidditch kit as Remus turned on the tap. Water streams of every colour gushed out of each tap and the large pool like bath filled quickly with bubbles and oils and steamy water. When Remus turned around Sirius was down to his boxers and he blushed slightly. although Lupin was impressed by the muscle on Black's body. Sirius slipped off his boxers and bombed in, sending bubbles everywhere.

"I really should get going."

"Come in Moony, don't be such a bore!" Sirius called from the depths of the bath.

Remus stepped behind a screen and stripped quickly and bombed in before Sirius even knew he'd got changed.

Sirius dunked his head under the water to get rid of the mud that had clung to his dark matted hair.

Remus swam about in the water, his tense muscles had now relaxed and the oils in the bath calmed him. Sirius swan closer towards Remus, his long fingers traced the scars down Lupins back. Remus head swelled Sirius's touch.

"Oooh Moony you are ever so ruggedly handsome." Sirius said in a girlish voice.

"Oooh Padfoot you are ever so wild and unkempt." Remus replied back in a similar high pitched tone.

They splashed one another and then Remus looked at Sirius.

"You have some mud on your face Padfoot."

Remus moved in closer and wiped it off. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him in close. He could feel Sirius's shaft on his leg and was sure Sirius could feel his. Sirius plant his lips on Remus's and he felt a rush through his body. Remus responded with a harder kiss. Sirius bit into Remus's neck and sucked the skin softly until a small purple mark appeared. Lupin grinned and felt his way around Black's muscular body and rested his hands on his shapely behind. Remus felt long fingers wrap around his member and knew what was going to happen next. Sirius began pulling back and forth and Remus got harder. Sirius continued to bit into his neck and whispered in his ear. Lupin tried not moan, he bit his lip hard as Sirius picked up the pace and let out loud whimper as he ejaculated. Sirius grinned at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't howl."

"Only on full moons." Saying this Lupin reached underwater and slapped Sirius's ass.

They followed one another to the side of the pool, Moony looked at his fingers and noticed they'd shrivelled like prunes.

"We should probably get out." Moony said this as he hoisted one leg up on the side to pull himself out. Sirius was having none of it and pulled Remus back in, his erection was pressing into his back and his arms were around Remus's middle. Sirius leant over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm an animal for a reason Remus."

He slid his penis into Remus grinning slightly. Lupin's eyes widened as he felt the length of Sirius inside of him and let out a little moan. Sirius started grinding his hips into Remus's ass, making slow gentle thrusts before going into a faster steadier rhythm they both let out the occasional moan. Sirius bit his lip hard and he thrusted hard before shooting his load before both Lupin and Black moaned in unison.

Sirius stepped back and Remus turned around grinning. They kissed each other hard and they started to swim towards the steps leading into the bathroom. They dried off and Sirius cleaned his clothes with a flick of his wand before putting them back on. The two boys walked towards the Great Hall for dinner and managed to merge into the flood of people stepping into the hall. The found James and Peter sat at the Gryffindor table, along with some other members of their house.

James looked exhausted, and he was soaking wet and looked like he had only just come in from practise. He looked up as Sirius and Remus joined them.

"Where did you get to after you left practise Padfoot?" James said through a mouthful of bread roll.

Sirius looked over to Remus and smirked.

"I went for a bath in the Prefect's bathroom, Moony told me the new password."

"Ahhh, and where did Moony get to?"

Remus panicked, he did not like lying to his friends, but I suppose now he would have to being doing a whole lot more, he quickly thought of an alibi and said it quickly.

"I was.. umm.. with Slughorn, I read about the.. umm.. Wolfsbane potion, and I was wondering about it, and figured if anyone knew anything about potions, it would obviously be him."

James nodded and seemed to believe him, Remus let out a sigh of relief and began eating his dinner. He looked up at Sirius and they both exchanged a look.

Sirius and Remus were thinking the exact same thing.

_"This time tomorrow?"_


End file.
